1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to support pillows and, more particularly, to fluid-inflatable pillows for neck and head support.
2. State of the Art
There are many pillows and similar devices which provide for neck and head support. Heretofore, all of the various products described or invented, although of benefit, have lacked one or more features necessary for comfort and support of the neck and head in many situations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,614 describes a pillow with a series of equal size coplanar inflatable bladders. An additional bladder is disposed over an outside one of the coplanar bladders to provide for neck support. The structure allows for limited control over the firmness of support provided to the user's neck, but it cannot readily be adapted for shared use by individuals with significantly different head and neck sizes.
Thus, there remains a need in the art to provide a support pillow that can readily be adapted for shared use by individuals with significantly different head and neck sizes.